


Bad Cuddler

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: Peter is not good in bed unless he's awake and (Y/N) decides its time to tell him.





	Bad Cuddler

You heard Peter climbing up the rope ladder that lead to the tree house you shared.

You took a deep breath to calm your nerves, because you were doing this tonight. 

You were not going to just chicken out and deal with it another night, you had a whole speech planned out.

A speech that was sensitive and wouldn’t make your boyfriend feel bad.

Peter walked in and smiled at you.

‘Hello darling.’ 

‘You are a bad cuddler.’ you blurted out.

That was not your speech, what the hell happened to your amazing and sensitive speech?

Peter looked taken back and confused.

‘I beg your pardon?’ he asked.

‘You’re bad at cuddling, its not…comforting like it should be its more like…being held hostage. you winced at your own words.

Peter looked around as if expecting to find a sign that someone had put you up to this dumb prank.

‘Held hostage?’

‘You kinda…trap me in your sleep. You put my face between your shoulder and head in a way that presses my nose to your neck and makes breathing kinda hard.’ you reply.

‘So…I’m suffocating you? Is there anything else bedroom related that I’m terrible at (Y/N).’ Peter asked, while crossing his arms.

‘No! You’re amazing in bed…when you’re awake, and you’re amazing outside of the bedroom too, its just-’ you answered.

‘That you hate actually sleeping with me.’ Peter sighed.

‘Hey.’ you said walking over to him and taking his hands in yours.

‘You are absolutely amazing, and I love you. This is not something worth ruining the best relationship I’ve ever had over.’ you assured.

‘Then what do I do? I can’t control my sleeping self.’ Peter replied.

‘Well I had an…idea.’ you started.

‘What is it?’

‘We could try spooning.’

‘We’ve done that, am I better at that?’ Peter asked hopefully.

‘No, you drool down my neck sometimes. I was suggesting that…I be big spoon.’ you said quickly.

‘What?’ Peter asked with a raised brow.

‘I wanna be big spoon.’ you said firmly as you pulled him toward the bed.

‘So I’m supposed to just let you hold and caress me gently from behind like I’m some fragile flower.’ Peter scoffed.

‘Yes, I let you do it to me, it’s your turn.’ you smiled as you sat on the bed.

Peter groaned as he kicked off his shoes and removed the rest of his clothes with a snap of his fingers.

He got in the bed and you both got under the cover, he turned and you wrapped your arms around him.

‘Oh this is much better.’ you sighed contently as you snuggled into the back of his neck.

‘As degrading as it is, if you prefer this-’

‘None of that, tell me if you don’t like this.’ you said seriously.

‘I…don’t hate it.’

‘You love it.’ you smiled.


End file.
